A Perfectly Perfect Date
by EmeraldsAndChocolate
Summary: Misaki learns some shocking information-it's Usui's birthday and she had no idea! Written for the Usui's Birthday Bash Challenge. Oneshot. Please read and review!
**Hey everyone, I'm back with a oneshot and this is for the Usui's Birthday Bash contest by my friend, Mystearica Blaze. As always, I don't own anything but this plot. Please review, guys and gals!**

* * *

 ** _Morning exercises, or P.E. Class, back field_**

"Miiiiiiiiisaaaaaaaakiiiiiiii-chaaaaaan~~~~!" Sakura sprinted across the field towards the demon kaichou, who met her in a hug.

"You've been rather peppy all day, Sakura. What's going on? I'd like some of that happiness too."

"You mean to say you don't know?"

Misaki was puzzled. "What do _you_ mean? Please, just tell me."

Sakura leaned in close. "You should have known this already, but today is Usui's birthday! That's why he's been really nice to everyone!"

A beat, two beats, three beats of pure and palpable silence, then, "EHHHHHHHHH?!"

"How can today possibly be his birthday? He hasn't mentioned it once to me! Not once! You have to be wrong, Sakura, he would have told me...At least I think he would..."

Misaki fell to the ground, dejected. How could she not know her own boyfriend's birthday? No. No, Sakura was definitely mistaken. No, no, no. This would not do. She would have to ask him at lunch.

* * *

 ** _Lunchtime, on the school roof_**

Where was he? Misaki stood tapping her foot anxiously. All through her morning classes the thought had nagged at her-she should know Usui's birthday, she was a terrible girlfriend, he would dump her for someone else, she would be alone her entire life. The words spun around and around and around in her head. No matter how she had tried to soothe herself through logic, no matter how many lists of reasons she was bound to be with that baka hentai alien for life or of things to do for him for his birthday in such short notice, if it really was today, lists of things she would do for him in the future, lists upon lists upon lists, all stuffed into her schoolbag-no, no matter the attempt, it always fell short.

Looking out over the school, Misaki spied Usui, late as always, making his merry way towards the building. He did not appear to have seen her yet. She lifted her arms, ready to wave and call to him, when suddenly a thought occurred to her.

How was it possible to casually bring up in conversation that you didn't know your boyfriend's birthday and would liketo know if it was today or some other time?

It wasn't, Misaki concluded. But Usui would get to her any second now!

And so, dear readers, our beloved Kaichou did something that would not be advisable to do in real life to your friends or significant other. She scribbled a note, dropped it on the bench where she and Usui usually sat, grabbed her stuff, and made a beeline for the safety of a large storage box on the roof-or, more accurately, behind it. From the shadows, she watched as Usui eased open the door, no doubt hoping to creep up and scare her as he had so many times before. She watched as his eyebrows jumped in surprise upon seeing an empty roof, and she watched as his lips formed the words on the note- _Dear Usui, I had to go break up a fight with some upperclassmen and will be in the principal's office to help get to the bottom of it for the rest of lunch._ His eyes darkened, then brightened along with the smile on his face. Apparently he was reading the post scriptum she had tacked on the end of the note out of guilt for ditching him. _P.s. Date night is still on tonight, and this time it's my turn to pick what we do! It'll be great!_

Usui left the roof joyful.

Misaki was anything but.

* * *

 ** _7:00 P.M., a fancy restaurant_**

Perhaps she was trying a bit too hard to make this date, his birthday date, perfectly perfect, yet still not completely obvious what it was for.

After school, she had immediately called the most well-known and high-end restaurant she could think of and begged for a table for two that night. The staff had been, thankfully, sympathetic, and managed to clear a space for the young couple.

Then she had squirmed into the tightest, most elegant evening gown that Maid Latte's costume closet had to offer, a red and strapless satin contraption that, combined with her black heels, made walking at any speed difficult. Add in a complicated hairdo and a nearly invisible grouping of various makeups on her face that, as Aoi had warned her, was to get wet under "absolutely no circumstances, ever!" and you got Misaki Ayuzawa, Disaster Waiting to Happen.

Of course, she couldn't deny she looked good. Whatever Aoi had done to her hair and makeup set off her chocolate eyes and gave them some sort of... _sparkle_. N-not that she liked it or anything! Baka!

She had met Usui at the restaurant, and as expected, literally all the women in the room (and some men) were swooning over the teen.

She had faked the entire meal. He was still eating.

She excused herself swiftly to the bathroom, not noticing the suspicious glance he tossed her way.

* * *

 ** _Half an hour later, Usui's apartment_**

"You have very soft sweats..." Misaki's voice trailed off and she stared at the floor, embarrassed.

After she came out of the bathroom, Usui, having apparently already paid, had scooped her up into a princess hold and shamelessly carried her outside, where he demanded an explanation as to why she was pushing herself to be in a restaurant that she clearly wouldn't have picked for a date in her life. Misaki, being unable to deny him answers, told him how she had tried to make their date perfect and enjoyable for him since she suspected it was his birthday, but had been unable to outright ask him. He had then dragged her to his apartment and tossed her in the bathroom with a pair of sweatpants, a T-shirt, and a rag to wipe off her makeup.

He cleared his throat and looked sternly at her. "Misaki. I understand that you wanted me to have a good birthday, and yes, it is my birthday. But to be completely and totally honest with you, I would have liked for my birthday present to be not a date with you to somewhere you don't want to be, but rather just something simple."

"A-alright." Misaki leaned over and gave Usui a quick kiss on the cheek. "How was that?" Her cheeks turned pink and she looked away.

Usui gave her a long, long look, and then, a smile spreading across his face, pulled her to her feet and to his chest.

Had anyone on the sidewalk below had the wish to, they could have looked up and seen, silhouetted in the window of a top-floor apartment by a yellowish lamp light, a couple swaying to music only they could hear.

* * *

 **Well everyone, it's finally over, and I must say, this was really fun to write. Hopefully it was fun to read too. （＾ω＾）As always, please review, even if you didn't like it. I always love learning ways to get better :).**


End file.
